The present invention relates to the manufacture of tubular tires for cycles and motorcycles. It is based on the teachings contained in the U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 935,316, filed on Aug. 21, 1978, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention which relates likewise to the manufacture of so-called tubular tires.
This prior patent application discloses a method of manufacturing tubular tires for two-wheel vehicles and the like. This method comprises the steps of enclosing an uncured inner tube in a conventional casing, before the vulcanization operation, and assembling the edges of the casing by heat welding, the inner portion of one edge overlapping the outer portion of the other, whereafter the vulcanization proper is carried out. According to a modified version of this method the uncured inner air tube is replaced by coating the inner walls of the casing with a layer of a highly impervious mixture of which the base consists of natural or synthetic rubber.